Fool Again
by Usami
Summary: /songfic/ Yamucha's thoughts after his breakup with Bulma


"Fool Again" © Westlife

**Fool Again**

Yamucha watched Bulma as she quietly hummed to herself, a soft smile adorning her features. Something was up with her. He could tell. And he's seen that look before on her. But it's been so long since he has seen her truly happy like that, when they used to go out, when they were first in love.

**Baby, I know the story  
****I've seen the picture  
****It's written all over your face**

"Bulma?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing really. Just. . . . ." She shrugged. "Doing nothing."

But he could see the spring in her step as she left the room for a brief second, then came back just as suddenly. She plopped on the couch next to him, grabbing the remote from his hand and flipping the channel, the smile never leaving her face.

"It's a guy, isn't it?" he blurted.

She froze, the smile quickly fading from her lips, confirming his deepest fear.

**Tell me, what's the secret  
****That you've been hiding  
****Who's gonna take my place**

She looked down at the ground, avoiding Yamucha's intense gaze on her. "Yeah," she said after so long. "It is."

**I should've seen it coming  
****I should've read the signs  
****Anyway…I guess it's over**

"I'm sorry, Yamucha. I've been meaning to tell you, but I keep forgetting."

"Keep forgetting? Gee, thanks, Bulma."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

"But what about us, Bulma?"

"There is no 'us' anymore. We broke up a week ago, and we agreed to be friends. I've let you come over, but we have to move on."

The man combed his fingers through his hair. "So who exactly are you all 'giddy' for this time?"  
A thin blush spread across her cheeks as she looked away from him. "Vegeta," she said quietly.

**Can't believe that I'm the fool again  
****I thought this love would never end  
****How was I to know?  
****You never told me  
****Can't believe that I'm the fool again  
****And I who though you were my friend  
****How was I to know?  
****You never told me**

"VEGETA!" Yamucha exclaimed. She just nodded. "You dump me for a guy like him!"

"He's different than what you and the others think of him, Yamucha. He can be really nice when he wants to be."

"Yeah, sure."

"He can be. Vegeta was the one here comforting me when I was feeling depressed a few weeks ago, not you."

**Baby, you should've called me  
****When you were lonely  
****When you needed me to be there**

"If you were feeling depressed," Yamucha argued, "you should have told me. I would have dropped everything and come over."

"Sure you would," Bulma said sarcastically. "Just like you did when we were dating."

He flinched, recalling the memories of the 'on-off' relationship.

**Sadly, you never gave me  
****Too any chances  
****To show you how much I care**

"Anyway," Bulma continued, "Vegeta can be really sweet. He stayed with me the whole day, talking with me about…anything. I was so surprised that he was actually being nice for a change."

Yamucha heard what she was saying, but not really absorbing it. He was lost in his own thoughts, thinking about the memories they had shared together during the better parts of their relationship. And now it was over. For good this time. Every time they broke up, they had gotten back together by some odd twist of fate, and they would be happy for a while, before breaking up. But now…this was for good.

**I should've seen it coming  
****I should've read the signs  
****Anyway…I guess it's over**

So that was it? They were over for good? Yamucha couldn't believe it. After everything that he and Bulma have been through, it was over? Just like that? And because of someone like Vegeta, no less.

Bulma had said that they were still going to be friends. But it hurt a little too much. Friends didn't do this to each other. Sure, they had broken up a week ago, but he was still trying to get over it. And here, Bulma was already obsessing over Vegeta.

**Can't believe that I'm the fool again  
****I thought this love would never end  
****How was I to know?  
****You never told me  
****Can't believe that I'm the fool again  
****And I who though you were my friend  
****How was I to know?  
****You never told me  
****About the pain and the tears**

Yamucha wished that things could go back to the way they used to be, when he and Bulma were still dating…or not dating, depending on how you look at it. Still, during their 'on-off' relationship, they had some great times together.

But that was impossible. And now…he was losing her for good.

**Oh, oh, oh  
****If I could, I would  
****Turn back the time  
****I should've seen it coming  
****I should've read the signs  
****Anyway…I guess it's over**

"Yamucha?" Bulma called, pulling him back to reality.

"Yeah, Bulma?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You look a little upset. Are you sure everything's okay?"

Yamucha looked at her, then looked down at the ground, trying to keep his tears locked away. "Yeah. Everything's fine."

"Well, Yamucha, I have something that I think you should know. But I want it to be a surprise for the others, so you have to promise not to tell them."

He looked back up at Bulma. "Why tell me, then?"

"Because I trust you."

He sighed. "All right. What do you want to tell me?"

She placed a hand over her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

**Can't believe that I'm the fool again  
****I thought this love would never end  
****How was I to know?  
****You never told me  
****Can't believe that I'm the fool again  
****And I who though you were my friend  
****How was I to know?  
****You never told me**

**The End**


End file.
